Just the Way You Are
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Jin can't believe how lucky he is to have his pop star icon as his girlfriend. Inspired by the song of the same title by Bruno Mars. Jin x Amy. Implied Ryan x Lire and Ronan x Elesis.


Jin: Hey there, readers. I'm one of the characters that will be featured in the next GC fanfic that the author will show for readers to enjoy, and it will be based on my point of view.

Amy: Jinny! *glomps him from behind*

Jin: *chuckles and faces her to kiss her on the forehead* So how's my pop star princess doing?

Amy: *giggles* Just fine. And I'm glad that I'll also be featured in the story.

Jin: Yep, because we're a couple. *kisses her on the lips*

Kristine: *points at them with her thumb* Yep, Jin and Amy are also my favorite couple in GC. I have to say, they look so cute together.

Selene: Cute? What's so cute about them?

Kristine: I know it's weird, with Jin being a tough guy and all, but with a soft spot for Amy and his determination to win her affections. But still, I know he'll succeed once Amy becomes his girlfriend, and I believe Amy will see a good side of him, enough to make him a worthy suitor for her.

Selene: *sweatdrops* Ok…

Kristine: Anyway, just like with my first GC fanfic, this story is dedicated to those who also believe that pairing the martial artist with the beautiful dancer is a good choice: lilicovian03, Utsuro – chan, Willowhip, Yukiko-xo and Neko RainRein. This one's for you, guys!

Selene: Grand Chase and characters featured in the story belong to KoG, but the plot is the author's own idea. It'll be mostly based on Jin's POV, except the last part which will be in third-person POV. Inspired by the song of the same title by Bruno Mars.

Kristine: Oh, and to clarify things, I'll be using the terms used in the PH servers, so here's the list of the terms and their counterparts in the other servers, just to make sure:

**Deva = Rama / Emperor**

**Sistina = Starlet**

**Pandora = Chu-chu Bag**

**Beyer = Violin**

Kristine: Anyway, enjoy reading! *waves at the readers*

* * *

Her chocolate brown eyes made the stars look like they're not shining. Her pink hair, long and silky, fell perfectly without her trying. Her face was that of a princess, beautiful and full of life.

For me, Amy was the picture of my ideal girl.

I was so smitten by her beauty ever since the day I first saw her, during the first encounter at Xenia, when she was there to perform, dancing and singing to uplift the spirits of me and my fellow Silver Knights. Most of us were slain by the darkness that took over the land, and the casualties were very tremendous. Only a few of us got lucky to survive, and it really pained me to see innocent lives being taken away, especially when I discovered that the mastermind behind the catastrophe was none other than my former mentor, Victor, whose lust for power was so great that he decided to betray us to become the leader of the Black Knights. Of course, I had no choice but to kill him to set things right, even if it hurt me deep into the core, for he was like a father to me.

Good thing Amy was there to cheer me up. She had told me that there was still hope, a rainbow after the storm. But despite her innocent, cheerful façade, she also had a great responsibility – being an oracle of the gods of Xenia. It was her job to inspire people, to uphold peace and harmony through her talents. Too bad the gods were already corrupted by darkness, one reason why she decided to join the Grand Chase: to discover the truth behind the threat.

I had to admit, she also had a hard – to – get behavior, especially towards her fans, refusing to see things the way I see. At first, she refused my compliments about her, believing that it was just flattery for the sake of attention. I had once commented that she was so beautiful and the way she laughed was so sexy, and I ended up being the recipient of her released fury, and even being labeled a pervert. But still, I wouldn't mind, because she made me happy, telling me that life was still beautiful despite the troubles coming our way. As time passed, she began to accept me for who I was, after being saved numerous times by me, proving that I'm not just her fan, but a friend she could depend on.

We started to develop feelings for each other, and eventually became a couple after we confessed to each other. I couldn't believe how lucky I was, for my pop icon was finally my girlfriend.

* * *

The team had just accomplished another mission given by the Master Knight. As a reward, she allowed us to relax and take a break for a while, at least until the notification for her next mission.

I was at Kerrie Beach, sitting cross – legged on the sandy field, hearing the sound of the ocean breeze and the crashing waves with my eyes closed. Meditation was the ultimate stress – buster, my mentor used to say, and believe me, it did work wonders. With all the tension going on in every adventure I had with the Grand Chase, it was important to have a calm mind and a lot of willpower to defeat opponents, no matter what martial arts weapon I had in my possession.

From being a Fighter when I first joined the team, I had now received the title of Deva, the warrior that reached the ultimate state of enlightenment. All that rigorous training I had endured had finally been paid off, especially when it proved to be very useful in situations that required more than just brute strength in order to succeed. I now have another martial artist weapon in my arsenal, known as the Varja, bestowed upon me during my promotion, in recognition of my heroic acts to save the world.

Yeah, everything was all well. Getting used to a new life after the tragedy in Silver Land was indeed worth the trouble.

"Jinny!"

I was suddenly snapped back to reality when I heard that familiar voice. I turned my head to see Amy running towards me, waving with one hand and carrying a violin case with the other. She stopped when she was finally next to me and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, gazing intently at me.

"Just having my quiet time here," I replied, meeting her gaze. "I'm busy meditating."

"Meditating?" the pink – haired girl suddenly grew curious.

"Clearing the tension off the mind in a relaxing manner," I explained using my own words. "All that hard work could be so stressful sometimes."

"Well then, here's another way to help you relax." Amy put the violin case onto her lap and opened the lid, revealing her signature Beyer and its bow. She may be promoted to a Sistina, with all the surprise tricks popping out of her Pandora, but thankfully, her Muse skills still hadn't tarnished. I just sure hope it would be true.

I couldn't help but to brace myself as I watched my pop idol position herself into her violinist pose while sitting down, showing touching the bow above the strings. I silently prayed that whatever came out of the violin would still be as good as before.

And so, after a deep breath, she began to play.

Fortunately, my prayers were answered. The tune that came out of the instrument was still as elegant as ever, the bow sliding gracefully against the strings with her skillful fingers. It was a harmonious melody, breathtaking like the piece she played after she became a Muse. I couldn't help but to smile and close my eyes as the serene sound lingered in my ears, for it brought me back happy memories with her ever since the day I first met her.

At the end of her performance, she carefully placed her Beyer back into its case. "What do you think, Jin?"

I applauded, clapping my hands. "Magnificent, just like what you did last time. It radiates the attractive aura within you."

She closed the lid of the case. "Wow! Really? I'm surprised that my violinist talent is still was beautiful as ever, although I haven't played the violin for a very long time."

"Yeah," I agreed, skimming my fingers through her cheek until they rested under her chin, drawing her to my gaze. "But not as beautiful as you are, my love."

My girlfriend blushed faintly at my words, her eyes slightly widening, but she managed to smile. "You're such a charmer, for a martial artist."

I let out a grin as I chuckled slightly. "There are so many things I'll always love about you. When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. And when you smile, the whole world would just stop and stare at you for a while, including me. It doesn't matter what look you're having, even if you're not ok, as long as I tell you everyday that you're beautiful."

Amy suddenly threw into a giggle, slapping me on the chest playfully. "Stop the sweet talk, will you?"

But I still continued my affectionate act. "And there's a reason why I'll always love you and treat you as my girlfriend."

The pink – haired girl's expression became confused. "What is it?"

I flashed out my most handsome smile as I rested my palm on her cheek, leaning my face closer to her. "Because you're amazing, just the way you are."

Before Amy could ask another question, I pressed my lips on hers. Her brown eyes widened at first with the sudden warmth, but then she slowly let them slip close as she gripped my shoulders gently. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, letting all my love pour deep into her.

After a moment, we broke apart, panting, our cheeks flushing bright red, but then we just smiled and gazed into each other's eyes, chocolate brown meeting golden yellow.

"I love you, Jin, my martial artist prince," Amy murmured.

"I love you, too, Amy, my pop star princess," I replied.

Then we closed the distance once more with another passionate kiss as the sun began to set.

* * *

Not far from them, two couples walked along the shore, the males holding hands with their respective lovers. They stopped in their tracks when they saw two familiar figures having their sweet time, the pink – haired Sistina leaning her head against the Deva's shoulder as they watched the sunset.

"Hey, is that…?" Ryan asked, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Amy and Jin," Lire replied as if she could sense his question.

"But what are they doing here?" Ronan wondered.

"Nah, let's just let these two have their great time," Elesis answered, smiling at the sight. "After all, Jin truly got lucky having his pop idol as his girlfriend, and he wouldn't want to let that moment slip away."

"She's right. We better go back to Arme and the others," the Abyss Knight agreed. "Lots of stuff to do next day in the morning."

"But what about Amy and Jin?" the Nova inquired.

"Don't worry, they'll come back to us," the Savior replied, grinning. "They already know their way back to the castle."

And so, without another word, they resumed walking, leaving the pink – haired girl and her boyfriend alone once more.

* * *

Amy: *giggles while being tickled on the sides* Stop it, Jinny!

Jin: Why? I just love it when you laugh. It sounds so angelic…and sexy.

Amy: *vein suddenly bulges out and pulls out a big hammer from her Pandora, ready to flatten him* You pervert!

Jin: *braces himself* Amy, please, nooooo!

Selene: *takes the hammer away from Amy's hands* Ok, stop this madness now, or else…

Amy: *sighs and walks towards Jin* Sorry for being so overreacted… *blushes* So, what do you say when we go back to our cabin in Kerrie Beach and spend the night there? After all, it's getting late.

Jin: No problem, and besides, *leans closer to Amy's ear* I wanted to show you how much I love you as I treat you so passionately.

Amy: *blushes even more* Oh, ok… Make sure you'll be gentle with me.

Jin: *grins* Of course.

Selene: Anyway, kindly review if you like the story.

Kristine: Free cookies will be given together with the Jin and Amy plushies for every review! ^^


End file.
